Already Gone
by TheStoryOfMyLifeX
Summary: (Warning Character death) mainly based around Kate and Jake. everyone see's Kate being pushed of a cliff and there's no doubt it's her. Jake's lost his friend and is distraught, even more when her body isn't found. When Jake returns to London and seems to be seeing Kate everywhere is he going mad or is there something else? And why are Special crimes unit interested? (Kate/Jake)
1. Losing her

**An: so I had a weird dream last night and my friend ToxThexMoonxAndxBack told me to turn it into a fanfiction. So lol, its quite dramatic and sad but hey you never know if you never try so please read and review and hopefully this will be more than a one shot but it's up to you lol x thx**

* * *

No one said anything, everyone had seen the same thing. A man had been stood beside Kate on the edge of the cliff, then he'd said something before pushing her. Ronnie and Sam ran to arrest the man who had so calmly pushed their friend and Henry had to do everything to hold Jake back from attacking the guy.

"Jake!" Henry exclaimed "calm down!"

"He killed her!" Jake shouted "That bastard killed her!"

"Jake!"

"We should've helped her!" Jake was angry and upset why didn't they get to her sooner?!

Henry sighed, he could only just begin to imagine the hurt Jake was feeling. Him and Kate were close, not that either ever said anything. Of cause the first thing he was going to do is be angry and blame everyone else. No one knew the man as Ronnie and Sam dragged him away. No one knew why he'd taken Kate from her home in London, took her to the coast only to throw her off the cliff.

Sea rescue was searching the water for her, trying to find her in case the fall hadn't killed her.

A diver appeared and looked at Henry and Jake before saying "we couldn't find her body at all...we found this thought...on the rocks...is it her..." The man held a necklace in his hand. It had a silver chain but a diamond heart pendant hanging from it.

"Its Kate's..." Jake spoke up taking the necklace in his own hand. "She erm...got it last year for Christmas..."

"She always wore it..." Henry nodded. "She'd never take it off..."

"I'm sorry but...I think maybe the sea's taken your friend..."

It was the one thing no one wanted to hear. Not that anyone had expected her to be found alive.

Jake turned and began to walk away.

"Where are you going, Jacob?" Henry questioned.

"To clear my head." He said not looking back. He walked away from the cliff, he didn't really know where he was going, he was more focused on the image of Kate stood on the edge that kept replaying in his mind.

He wanted her to come behind him, playfully punch his shoulder and call him gullible but she didn't. There was a second where he thought he saw her. She was walking towards the train station. He blinked, she was gone, she was never there. He looked at the necklace he held in his hand, she'd bought him a watch after he broke his (how was another story) so he'd brought her the necklace. He closed his eyes as his memories of that day came back reminding him, she was already gone.

"Where are you, Kate?" He asked the salt air, "where are you?"


	2. The reality of it all

**AN: thanks for reading**

* * *

Jake didn't want to go back to London, it didn't feel right. He'd gone to the coast to bring her home not lose her completely. Nothing made sense to him so he just shut himself off, no one had tried speaking to him for a while, they probably thought it safer that way. For some reason the first place he went was the office, the last place he'd seen Kate before she'd left and gone home...then never came back in the next day. He walked in to find everything looking just as they'd left it, Kate's desk covered in files and paperwork whereas his was neat and tidy. He stood by her desk wondering how she ever found anything. He noticed her scarf was still there, she must have left it behind. he picked it up and it was then that the scent of her perfume filled the air making him turn, but of cause it had come from the scarf, Kate wasn't there.

He put the scarf back down which was when he noticed an open package, it had no return address and had Kate's full name written badly on the front.

He picked it up and emptied it onto his own desk. Some cut up pieces of photo and a note fell out. It didn't take long to put the photo back together, it was of him! Someone had been following him! The note read,

'_So we have your attention now Miss Barker? Throw the case and no one gets hurt.'_

He didn't know what to think? Someone had been threatening to hurt or even kill him if Kate didn't throw a case. Knowing Kate like he did he knew she'd never throw a case but which case had it even been? He couldn't think of one they'd been given in the past month in that the accused could be capable of all of this. And why threaten Kate? Why not him? Maybe it was because she was new at being a prosecutor and they (whoever had done this) thought she would give in. Or maybe she'd just seen something that could've had them put away for a long time.

* * *

An hour or so later Ronnie arrived and Jake explained about the note.

"Can you think of anyone who could be capable?" Ronnie asked him and Jake shook his head. Ronnie then went on "Did she have any family? Anyone she was really close to other than us lot?"

Jake thought for a second before remembering Kate had said only a few days before and nodding "She had a best friend, Holly Taylor, works as a singer or something at the Blue Door Club..."

"Do you have an address for her?"

He shook his head again "other than the club no..."

"Well we better try and find her there, tell her what's happened."

"We?"

"I think it's bet if you come, Jake. You were closest to her after all."

It was then that Ronnie phone rang and he left the room for a minuet or so to take the call and when he returned he didn't look pleased.

"What is it?" Jake asked.

"SCT have just taken the guy who pushed Kate into their custody..."

"Special Crimes Team? But that's to do with the military, why would they bother with this?" Jake questioned confused.

"I don't know, they just said that the case was off our books now and that they'd deal with it..."

"You don't think that whatever case Kate was looking at was a military hit do you?"

"If it was none of us nor Kate knew about it..." He sighed.

Jake ran his hand over his face, 'Christ Kate what did you get yourself into...'

* * *

The two arrived at the Blue Door Club sometime after that, they walked in to find Holly practicing on the stage with her group.

_#And my mates are all there trying to calm me down_  
_'Cause I'm shouting your name all over town_  
_I'm swearing if I go there now_  
_I can change his mind, turn it all around_

_And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words_  
_And he'll listen this time even though they're slurred_  
_So I, dialed his number and confessed to him_  
_I'm still in love but all I heard_  
_Was nothing, nothing, oh I got nothing...#_

She noticed Ronnie and Jake and told the guitar player to stop as she jumped down from the stage and walked over to them.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Holly Taylor?" Ronnie said and she nodded. "I'm sorry to inform you but Kate Barker died yesterday..." he wasn't sure on how he was meant to put it.

Holly's face dropped as she sat down on a chair near them. She put her head in her hands before looking up at them "how?"

"She was erm...pushed...of a cliff near the coast..." Ronnie explained. "We haven't been able to find her..."

"What makes you so sure she's dead then?"

"We saw it happen...and we found her necklace..." Jake said.

"You must be Jake then..." Holly looked him the eye "Katie's told me a lot about you."

Ronnie began discussing other things with Holly like when had been the last time she'd seen Kate and had she said anything.

Jake needed to get away from it all and went to wait outside. He rubbed his eyes before looking blankly into the streets watching people coming and going. It was a though time had stopped for him whilst everyone else's lives moved forward. He looked across the street as a woman walked out of a cafe with a cup of coffee in her hands and her head down, for a second he thought it was her, Kate, but he blinked and the woman had gone completely. Maybe he was going mad, as much as it broke him to admit it, he'd lost Kate and he'd never got to tell her...tell her...he sighed as Ronnie walked out of the building.

"Everything ok?" Jake asked.

"Mmmm..."

"you don't seem sure."

"it's nothing, it's just, I dunno something jut felt a little off to me..."

* * *

**AN: more soon. Is Jake going mad? who was threatening Kate and why? And what did Henry see in Holly, is she all that she appears?** **please review xx**


	3. The first to know

**AN: thanks for reading as always.**

* * *

Jake looked over another file, he'd spent most of the day trying to find the case Kate had been working on before...before she died. There was nothing, not one of them gave him anything to go on. He rubbed his eyes before leaning back in his chair looking over at Kate's desk he shook his head slightly before standing, everything seemed to be a constant reminder of her. He walked out of the office into the streets, it was cold, 30th October and it was freezing. He almost laughed to himself thinking that if Kate had been there she would have been moaning like hell but god forbid would she have put her coat on. But of cause she wasn't.

* * *

Ronnie couldn't get it out of his head, Holly had said 'Katie's told me a lot about you' as in 'Katie has told me a lot about you' Holly had spoken as though Kate was still alive. It was probably just slip of the tongue but it bothered him still. He couldn't help think something something was off about Holly. It was as though she knew something, something she wasn't letting on and was going to great lengths to hide.

He saw it was getting late so decided to leave it till morning, he had Holly's address now so he'd go and see her the next day.

He was worried about Jake though, not that he'd ever say anything but he knew he had had feelings for Kate that were more than just friendship. He felt so bad for the guy. Everyone had been upset by Kate's death but no one as much as Jake, no one even came close. He tried to hide it, he was doing everything to work out who had even threatening Kate but he could see it in his eyes, the hurt he was feeling.

* * *

Ronnie didn't go to see Holly the next day, or the day after that. there was other things to do, He didn't have a contact for any family for Kate and neither did Jake. There was her sister, Beth, but as far as he knew they weren't close. Jake didn't speak to anyone, he hadn't found any case that could've been a reason for Kate's death, she was clever, she'd hidden it some how. Jake had mentioned to Ronnie one night that on various occasions could've sworn he'd saw her, just walking around London, but it couldn't have been her. It wasn't till just over two weeks later that Ronnie found chance to visit Holly. It only took him that long because he'd been doing a bit aid research...

"Detective..." She spoke nervously opening the door. "What can I help you with?"

"Just a few questions that's all..." He smiled reassuringly as she let him in. He could hear footsteps upstairs. "Nice house you've got..." He said as he followed her through to a living room.

"Thanks..." she replied.

"Do you live alone?"

"Yes..." She nodded. So who was upstairs?

"How'd a young singer afford a place like this alone...?" Ronnie questioned, the way she seemed nervous, he could tell she was hiding something. The house had at least three bedrooms, it looked like something from a tv show, no way could a twenty six year old performer afford it. What wasn't she telling him? If her and Kate had been so close how come Kate had never mentioned her before, as far as they'd all be aware she wasn't close with anyone outside of work.

"What you getting at?" She asked.

"I just wondered that's all..." He thought for a moment. "So you and Kate were close?"

"Yeah, known each other years me and Katie. I was a few years below her at school..." She said tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"it's just she never mentioned you until a few days before she died..." he said "and when we told you, you seemed a little shocked but it was as though you already knew."

she didn't say anything, just thought about what he'd said.

"And when you spoke to Jake you spoke about Kate like she was still alive even though we'd just told you she was dead..."

"stop it." She snapped suddenly "I want you to leave."

"There's no record of a Holly Taylor working as a singer at the blue door club until a few days before Kate died, no record of a Holly Taylor your age at all...but there is records of Holly Carter, 26, Special Crimes Team protection officer." He went on. He was beginning to work it out.

"I want you to go now. Detective."

Ronnie was about to say something when someone appeared in the doorway. "It's ok Hol's..." The person said. "One of them was bound to guess it in the end anyway."

* * *

**AN: sorry its a little rushed but I wanted to get onto the next chapter. X**


	4. The truth

**AN: so sorry for the late update but theres a lot going on at the moment lol :) thanks for reading.**

* * *

Ronnie's eyes widened and his mouth dropped, was he going mad now? He blinked for a second before being able to say anything "hello Kate..."

She looked down at the ground so her blonde hair fell in front of the green eyes that looked so tired, so hurt and so alone.  
She sat on the arm of the chair opposite him.

"You gonna tell me what's going off?" Ronnie asked.

"I'm sorry..." She said biting her lip. "but i didn't have much choice."

"Go on..."

Kate sighed running her hand through her hair. She looked at Holly who nodded and then she thought about what she was going to say.

"I didn't know anything about the case, I'd just found it on my desk so I started looking through it. I thought Jake had read it, turns out not. A few days later I came home to find the door already open, I went in, there was this guy in my living room. he told me to drop the case or he'd kill me. I didn't care so i kept looking into the case but you know, i didn't tell anyone..." She explained. "That's when i got the cut up picture of Jake and the note saying he'd be killed if I didn't throw the case...me and Hol's have been friends for years. I showed her everything...so she came up with an idea to keep Jake safe."

"And this was your plan?" He asked Holly who was now stood by the wall leaning back crossing her arms.

"The way to ensure the safety of Jacob and Kate, the people involved in this would believe that Kate threw herself of the cliff, if you remember no details of her death were ever made public, they would have believed she killed herself after chucking the case." Holly started. "That way they would leave Jacob alone."

Ronnie looked back at Kate "So what, you let Jake think your dead for ever now?"

"no..." She shook her head.

"The plan the SCT protection came up with was for these erm, people, to be arrested then Kate would return to her life as before..." Holly spoke up. "As hard as it would be there is nothing SCT can do to help more...nothing I can do..."

Kate simply nodded at her friend before blinking back tears.

"Do you have any idea what all this has done to him?" Ronnie questioned angrily. "He keeps thinking he's seeing you everywhere! He thinks he's going mad. It''s destroyed him!"

"You think i don't know that!" Kate exclaimed looking up from her hands. "You think that I sit here everyday not giving a damn what this has done to him?! I didn't have a choice! I know that when they arrest these psychopaths next week and i go home everyone is going to hate me and no one more than Jake." She stood walking to the middle of the room. "I gave up everything for the person I...for my best friend! I can't..." She would've probably said more but Holly stepped in.

"Detective...I think you should leave..."

Ronnie followed Holly into the hallway where before opening the door she turned to him. "Detective...this hasn't just destroyed Jacob, it's destroyed her. She wants nothing more than to have everything back to the way it was." She paused. "Are you going to tell him?"

"I..."

"He won't believe you."

"He won't no but he'll believe her of cause..."

She saw what he was trying to do. "She'll never agree to it...but she goes to a cafe on Bridge street every day at half eleven whilst I'm across the street at the blue door club...if you really want to go through with this then that's where she'll be but...it's risky..."

Ronnie smiled "Thank you..."

* * *

Ronnie walked into Jake's office the next day to see Jake staring blankly at his computer.

"hey..." He said going over to him.

He simply looked up for a moment but then carried on staring at his screen.

"coffee?" He asked. "You look like you need a break form this place..."

Jake thought for a moment, probably trying to come up with an excuse but then gave in. He didn't really like being in the office anymore, it just made him remember Kate more.

He stood and followed him out into the streets. He wasn't really looking where they were going, it was only when he realized how long he'd been walking for did he even say anything.

"Where are we?" He asked before he saw the blue door club. "Why have we come all this way?"

"Jake..." Ronnie started. "About Kate...when you said you saw her..."

"I was probably just imagining things..."

"But what if you weren't..." He said.

"How'd you mean? Ronnie what's all this about?" Jake questioned. "I must have been...how else would i have seen her?"

"Jake..."

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Kate is erm..."

"She is dead right?" Ronnie looked over Jake's shoulder through the cafe window. Jake turned and that's when he saw Kate.

* * *

**AN: How will Jake react to finding out the truth? Will Kate tell him? Will everything be ok in the end? more to come...**


	5. Dead girl walking

Jake for a moment did nothing, just stood in shock for a few seconds before moving towards the door. Ronnie followed slightly worried on how Jake was about to react.

Slowly Jake made his way across the cafe to the table where Kate was sat. He couldn't believe. It couldn't be her! She was dead, he'd seen it happen. Too many thoughts and feelings were running through his mind but none more than the hope that this wasn't all in his head.

She suddenly noticed someone else's presence and she lifted her head. That's when she saw him, met his eyes and she gasped pushing back in her chair.

He couldn't see her, not yet, not till Holly had made the arrest. He had an unreadable expression on his face, she couldn't tell wether it was shock or anger. Ronnie sighed, poor Kate looked terrified. Not of Jake but she was worried that if they were seen together that it would be curtains for them both.

Kate stood and turned, running away probably wasn't the best thing to do but she jut couldn't cope; he hated her she just knew it.

She almost ran through the back door of the cafe to an alley. Jake ran after her.

"Kate!" he grabbed her arm and she fell apart. To her surprise he put his arms around and held her in a hug. "Kate..."

"I'm sorry..." She said through her tears that were uncontrollable "I'm sorry...". This couldn't happen, she had to go, had to find Holly, Jake was going to die if she didn't leave now.

Jake didn't know what to say, to think or anything. Kate had been pushed off a cliff an yet here she was; flesh and blood in front of him. All he knew is that it was what nearly a month since she 'died' and in that time he realised how much he needed her around. Holding her tightly he needed some answers.

He looked down at her as she moved slightly away from him "why?" He started. "Why did you do it?"

Kate tried to pull herself together "I'll explain everything..." She said her heart beating fast "but not here...please...I need to..." She tried to move but he held he held her arm still. He was afraid if he let her go that would be it, he would never see her again.

"Jake please, please if I have ever meant anything to you you've got to let me go." She begged him; the strangest look in her eye, somewhere between fear, rage and sorrow he couldn't work it out.

He let go off her arm and she kissed his cheek before she ran as fast as she could until he could no longer see her; just her familiar sent in the air to say she'd been there at all.

Ronnie appeared and Jake looked at him "Why did she do this? Don't bother lying to me I know you know."

"It's better if she tells you..."

"But she was scared! Who would scare her so much that's she wouldn't tell me!" He exclaimed; upset and angry.

"Jake, you saw the note and picture she as sent...she did this to protect you..." Ronnie had to shout to shut a frantic and confused Jake up. "She gave up everything Jake to save you...She faked her own death knowing the consequences, that everyone would hate her for what she did! She did it for you Jake...think about that..." Ronnie knew that this was a similar argument he'd had in Holly's front room the day before but he had to didn't a way of calming Jake down before he got himself killed.

Jake blinked before walking past the detective back the ought he cafe and back to the office, he had to see her again but he didn't know where she was.

Sitting back at his desk he noticed a yellow post it note on his computer.

'Gibbons Wearhouse 8pm, please come, I'll explain everything x'


	6. I made a choice

**AN: sorry for a late update but with school and everything lol, please review :)**

* * *

Jake waited nervously inside the warehouse. His own breath in front of him, the chill in the air making him shiver but nothing took his mind off the reason he was there. He was early, only by a few minutes but he knew the wait was going to be painful. He hoped she was actually going to show up, he hoped the note she'd left him and seeing her earlier hadn't been some sort of dream…

He heard a car outside and he turned his head and waited in agonizing silence. The metal door opened and four people walked in, two were female the other two male. He recognized the two women as Kate and Holly.

Kate walked over to him cautiously. "Thank you…" She spoke quietly pulling the thin leather jacket she was wearing tighter around her "for coming…"

"Why wouldn't I?" He asked and she shrugged in response.

Holly walked over to them "The boys and I will be outside, the raids in two hours; we need to be out of here in one." She said and Kate nodded as Holly walked back out of warehouse.

"Sorry to have to meet here, it was Hol's idea; she said it was the 'safest way' or something. She has another job to do so it was easier this way…" Kate explained playing with her grey fingerless gloves.

"It's ok…" He nodded. "You said you were going to explain…everything that happened…"

She made eye contact with him and that's when he saw in those green eyes just what Ronnie had, someone who was alone and lost; someone who had been hurting for so long they'd just about given up.

She took a deep breath before beginning the story; about the case, the break in at her house and the threats against him.

"It was then when I got scared…" She explained. "I didn't know what to do, these guys were serious, and so I went to Holly. I've known her years and seeing as she works for SCT I thought maybe she could help. She told me she'd been after this gang for months and this was probably what they needed to bring them down. Her and her team could only come up with one plan that could ensure both of our lives, but it meant me going with them."

"So they made you fake your death?" he questioned.

"That was the choice, they said it would look more real if something of mine was found on the rocks, as much as I didn't want to I gave them my necklace; they make their arrest next week. I knew when I agreed nothing would be the same again and I know that I can't ask anyone to forget the past what month as though none of it ever happened but I…" She ran her hand through her hair "I don't even know anymore."

"Kate…" he sighed taking a step closer to her, he put his hand in his pocket before pulling out the silver necklace with the heart pendent.

She smiled for what felt like the first time in a long while as he handed it her. She put it on playing with the pendent with her fingers before taking him slightly by surprise by putting her arms around him in a hug.

"I never wanted to hurt you…" she whispered knowing just how hard her 'death' had been on him.

"Never wanted to lose you…" He replied. "Who else would put up with me?"

"Not Henry?"

"Especially not Henry…" Jake gave a small laugh "He's already annoyed at me because he brought in the replacement prosecutor and an hour later he quit…"

"Nothing to do with you at all…" she said pulling gently back from him.

He shook his head "Will you come back, back to the CPS? Or not?"

She paused for a moment "I dunno, I know that some people are probably going to hate me…I'm not sure I can cope with that…"

He unexpectedly took her hands "Please come back…" he said "I don't think any more of our clients can cope with me on my own…and Sam's already threatened to kill me with a pen knife for 'not giving someone any confidence' in the case…"

She smiled, "It all depends, Jake…" She looked at her watch. "I've got to go…"

The door to the warehouse opened again and Holly appeared giving a knowing look to Kate who blinked.

"Look…the arrest is next week, I can only contact you then, that's when I decide…" She let go of his and was about to leave but hugged him again trying not to cry. "Bye…" She whispered before letting go of him and running over to Holly and they both quickly left but not before Holly gave a simple sort of nod and smile to Jake, he knew it was supposed to mean something, what, he wasn't sure.

* * *

**AN: Will Kate risk going back to her old life at the CPS? Will everything be alright in the end? (I dunno how many more chapters are left) what do you think? **


	7. never want to lose you

**An: sorry it's a short chapter today but there's still more to come.**

* * *

Kate laid looking up at the ceiling in the dark. The white stiff covers of her bed making it hard to sleep. At least that's what she'd been kidding herself the past month or so. In truth she just really wanted to go home. She missed everyone so much that she just had that empty feeling inside. That feeling that makes you want to give up on everything.

She rolled onto her side and the meeting with Jake in the warehouse played through her mind. She had been surprised that Jake been so forgiving, she hadn't expected that she'd expected him to be angry at her; she had faked her own death leaving him. Maybe she could go back home after all, it depended on how the arrest went.

* * *

Jake sat in is living room unable to get to sleep, something Kate had said kept him thinking, that she had got scared only when threats were made against him and that she never meant to hurt him. That didn't sound like the Kate he knew, she seemed different. He could only begin to image how things had been for her, she gave up everything to protect him, sacrificed everything she'd ever worked for, why? He cared about her, more than that…did this mean she felt the same way?

He knew however that if it had been the other way around he'd have done the same. This was not something he'd thought was going to happen when they'd first met because honestly, they'd hated each other at the beginning.

But the thing that still bothered him was the change in her, her eyes; it always came back to the eyes. They were like glass, empty, she was empty. He hoped she made the choice to return to the CPS but of cause, if she couldn't bare it. He wondered if it was because she was scared on what people would say. He didn't know, all he knew was that he wanted her back, she'd been gone away for way too long now and now he knew she was still there he wasn't going to lose her again.

He'd actually said that too her; that he'd never wanted to lose her, he closed his eyes for a second, everything was so messed up he wasn't even sure what he was saying anymore.


	8. Same old routine

**An: Thank you for reading as always but a quick thing, me, and my friends, ToxThexMoonxAndxBack, UnwrittenLyrics and UntoldStoriesX maybe be slow in updating if you read any of their stuff because of school and stuff but we will all try lol just thought I'd mention it lol, thanks.**

* * *

_A tight grip held her and a gun pointed at her head, it was only then that Kate was scared._

_"Thought you could trick us Miss Barker…" The voice made her skin crawl. "Why fake your own death when we can make it real?" _

_She tried to struggle from their grip but they were too strong. "No one's coming or you Kate…" They said._

_"They'll come…" She gasped as her lung felt like they were going to burst. "Holly…or Jake…"_

_He laughed. "Jake? He's moved on Kate! He mourned you and moved on, he's not going to come, and Holly, well she's already risked her life for you enough times already! Time she lived her own life don't you think? And…wait, you've got no one else! They all hate you!"_

_Kate tried to struggle one last time but it was hopeless as she felt herself give up. The man got a firmer grip on the trigger before pulling. Bang! Darkness…._

"KATE!" Holly shouted pulling Kate from her nightmare. Tears fell down her face as her friend shook her by the shoulders. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Kate put her head in her hands, she couldn't cope anymore. "I…"

Holly hugged her before standing up and walking to the door. "It'll be over soon Katie." She nodded then left her to go back to sleep.

Kate took deep breaths trying to get her heart rate to normalize. She was still scared though, scared that her nightmares were true. Everyone had moved on, forgotten her or hated her. How could she ever go back to that? And Jake? Would he still want her around? She rolled onto her left side; she didn't know anything anymore.

* * *

_Four days later…_

Kate sat in the living room of the house she'd lived in for the past month. Her knees tucked under her chin, her arms holding them to her. It was raining, a typical gloomy day, just the sort of thing for an arrest of a corrupt military gang.

There wasn't much for her to do in the house, no one to talk to when Holly wasn't there. There was one of the protection officers but he didn't speak much English, and as good as Kate was at languages even her Russian was limited.

She looked at the time on her watch '8:31pm' Holly had been gone over ten hours. She hoped everything had gone well but she knew things could've gone one way or the other; the gang who she was after were not the kind of people you sent a Christmas card to.

It was then she heard the door unlatch, she flinched.

Holly walked in, her hair soaking, her clothes had specs of dry blood on them and she had small scratches on her hands. Kate looked her in the eye, she had a sad expression and then, she smiled. Kate hugged her "It's over…" Holly whispered in relief. "It's over."

"Then why am I still scared?" Kate replied.

"Kate…" Holly sighed stepping back slightly "you know as well as I do, what you dream't about the other day, all that about Jake not caring and all the others hating you is crap. They're your friends, I know I would give anything to have some of the friends I've lost over the years back even for a just a second. It will all be ok, Kate. Trust me?"

Kate hesitated but nodded before a famous 'Holly knows best' speech came on. She knew she'd never be able to thank Holly enough for how much she'd risked to help her but maybe listening to her once would be a start.

* * *

Jake was sat in a cafe not far from the office on his own a few days later. He was looking at some work Henry had given him.

"Was he drunk when he wrote this?" He muttered quietly to himself.

"Most probably." A familiar voice spoke.

He'd been so busy he hadn't even seen her come in but she was there, right in front of him, just where she'd always been.

"But then again when does his writing make sense?" She smiled sitting down opposite him.

He laughed slightly and that's when he knew, the choice she'd made. She was wearing her normal grey skirt and white blouse and had her usual coffee in her hand. He returned the smile, she was back.

"True."

"So what's this crap he wants ya to do?" She questioned and he spun the sheets round to show her before they both laughed at how they'd slipped straight back into their old routine.


End file.
